earthmcclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Berlin
Berlin Berlin is a town with ancient roots settled in Northeastern Germany. The town was once a shining Metropolis, however in recent times has fallen to complete collapse. History Old Germany Period Berlin was a town nestled along the north of Germany, right next to the corridor and on the northern coast. The town was ruled by NiceTit and existed as the capital of the German Empire until it's untimely collapse. German Empire Period Time in the Empire The city saw a home in the new German Empire run by Caarliitoo and Adolf Hitlar. The nation over months became a major force on the server, incorporating a large amount of towns and becoming a world power. Berlin, however, remained inactive as NiceTit was busy with other matters. The city nonetheless thrived under the great empire, as a symbolic capital. Real power was centralized in the capital of Danzig however, and to a lesser extent Hamburg and Leipzig. German Democratic Republic The GDR, or German Democratic Republic, was pseudo-established as a successor to the Empire and a republican nation. Despite this nothing political actually changed, and the reorganization was unrecognized by the leaders of the Empire, Caarliitoo and his chancellor Adolf Hitlar. Many within the empire did however, whether in actuality or in a joking manner is unspecified. Some of these such members include Ego Sum Jeffum of Leipzig, Paperpikmin of Ulm, and 73beetle of Munich. This left very little impact on Berlin, however NiceTit would periodically come on to attest that he would make Berlin fantastic once more. Berlin Crisis The Berlin Crisis was the biggest crisis to occur in all German, and possibly European history. The exact cause is unknown, however speculation includes the rollback cancelling NiceTit's prevention of the collapse of Berlin through inactivity, or an otherwise unknown glitch, directly leading to the collapse of Germany. Nonetheless, Berlin collapsed unexpectedly. The result was a series of nations out posting the city, and the complete destruction and looting of it. The crisis led to massive issues with the higher ups in Germany, with Caarliitoo leaving Danzig and his emperor position to reconstruct the position. This would have profound implications and directly lead to the Danzig Crisis in the future. There was then an enormous dispute between lucled and Adolf Hitlar which resulted in the disbanding of Germany and the fall of the Empire. Destruction Period Nazi Germany Nazi Germany had plans to rebuild Berlin, however as the state was ineffective it was unable to complete them. The nation was completely unable to establish an effective administration, partially due to feuding with Ulm, and partly due to the collapse of Germany. Half of Berlin remained under Leipzig, another large chunk under Caarliitoo, and the rest were scattered outposts and unclaimed. Republic of Germany The Republic of Germany period saw true gains initially for Berlin, with the construction of the glorious Brandenburg Tor. Afterwards, however, as the Republic began to stagnate and eventually collapse, the city once again fell into a period of complete inactivity and decline, seemingly permanently as most major players in German politics left the server entirely. German Reconstruction Period On the reestablishment of Ulm and return of Paperpikmin a new nation was established, Germany, under a federalized system with a developing government. On the news of a new Germany, Berlin once again rejoined the German nation.Category:Past Towns